


Sadie and her rabbit

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie comes home from a long late shift at work and need to relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie and her rabbit

Another late night at the Big Donut. Sadie came home, a few blocks from her job. It wasn’t her house, she lived with her parents. Surprisingly, a minimum wage job doesn’t pay for college and an apartment in beach city, so she has been cutting cost by living at home until she graduates. But the last few days she has been coming home late, her ever-absent boss has insisted she worked the third shift all by herself, she hadn’t even seen lars at work in a week. 

There wasn’t even ever any work to do, it really makes no sense for that place to be open 24/7, the only people that come in late at night are Greg and sometimes Amethyst. Other than that, all the donuts that were made yesterday that had been sitting in the case all day end up getting thrown out, by her, at the end of her shift.’

 

Sadie climbs up her stoop and opens the door, the inside of her home black as night. She stands there for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the absence of the street lights. shapes form in the dark and she walks in, closing and locking the door behind her. she throws her keys and purse down near the door and kicks off her shoes, sighing in relief. Sadie drags herself into the kitchen and flicks on the light. She notices the big yellow sticky note on the door of the fridge. She plucks it off the door and holds it up in front of her.

Sadie,

I made meatloaf, its in the fridge  
along with some baked potatoes

love ya,  
Mom

Sadie slightly grimaced at the mention of meatloaf, she opened the fridge and browsed the contents, some soda, the meatloaf, potatoes, some old mac ‘n cheese… She sighed and grabbed a soda, she wasn’t that hungry anyway. She flicked the light in the kitchen off and headed towards the stairs, walking past her parents room. Sadie quietly walked past, hearing only silence from their room. She plodded up the stairs and slipped into her room. 

She flipped on the switch to her ceiling fan, illuminating her pig sty of a room, the bed was a wreck, covers on the floor, she had a tv sitting on a dresser next to her bed and there was junk thrown on top of it, no organization or order to the whole mess. It was perfect, it felt like home. Sadie smiled at the comfort her own little mess brought her. 

She quickly undressed, slipping out her tight jeans, letting them fall off her hips and into a bunch on the floor. She steps out of them, letting them lie. She grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head, throwing it to a corner of her room. 

Sadie sits down on the edge of her bed before throwing herself back, savoring how she bounces on the comfy mattress. She scoots herself up to the head of the bed and lays her head back on a pillow. So comfy. Even though she is tired from work and being up so late, she can’t quite go to sleep. The new hours have left Sadie without much spare time which hasn’t left her anytime to satisfy her urges. So now, Sadie decided, was time for calm her body for the first time in over a week. 

Sadie rolled over in her bed and pulled open the drawer to her bedside table. Reaching her hand in she fished around feeling change and her remote to the tv. She moves her hand farther back feeling for what she really wants. Sadie’s finger tips touch a familiar firm material, She grasps it and pulls it out of the drawer, rolling over onto her back and holding it up in front of her. Her favorite toy, the super duper rabbit ultra vibe 3000, Sadie never cared for the name, but the results were divine. 

The toy was made of pink silicon rubber except for the handle, which was hard plastic, the head of it was shaped like any normal dildo, but the shaft of it was barbed and studded wildly, That pattern went all the way down until there was a sharp turn on the topside of the shaft that was a small appendage designed to stimulate the clitoris. 

Sadie bit her lip, anticipating the pleasure she was about to bring herself. She moved her fingers up and down the shaft, letting her nails snag on the studs of the shaft, it was dry from disuse so she points it at her mouth, the soft cool silicone brushing against her lips. She smirked at the feeling. Sadie parts her lips and sticks her tongue out, licking the tip, lubricating it. Sadie smooches it,letting the tips slide past her lips, but not past her teeth. Only after a little faux teasing does she begins to fellatiate it. The head slider into her mouth, opening her jaw for her. Sadie’s tongue lashes of the bottom of the toy, getting it nice and slick. She continues to push the toy into her mouth until she is ready to gag. She then closes her mouth and swishes her saliva around, wetting her favorite toy. 

Once the vibrator is nice and wet she closes her eyes, wraps both hands around the base and begins to push and pull the toy in and out of her mouth, She suckles and slurps, licked and grazing it with her teeth as she would if it were a real man, practicing her blowjob skills. Sadie was no pro, but liked to practice what she thinks would make her man squeal in delight. 

‘Like lars…’ Sadie thinks. Her eyes suddenly shoot open and she pulls the fake dick from her mouth, strands of saliva connecting her mouth to the phallus that was so abruptly pulled out. Sadie frowns down, looked the the wet toy in her hand. She isn’t happy that intrusive though breaks into her head whenever she does anything ‘exciting’. 

‘It was just that one time… it-it didn’t mean anything… he made that perfectly clear.’ Sadie reminds herself, feeling hurt. ‘No, you know what? I’m not going to let him ruin anything else.’ Sadie falls back on her back, looking at her ceiling. ‘That jerk isn’t worth it, I’m just gonna do this because I want to, it has nothing to do with him.’ 

Sadie hold up the dildo to her face, looking for the controls in the dim light, she fumbles around with the handle before finding the power/speed switch with her thumb. She flicks it up one notch and the toy hums to life. She reaches down and puts the tip on the inside of her thigh, humming in satisfaction from the sensation it gives off. She pressed it lower, feeling the delightful throb of the toy get closer to her nethers. Sadie rests the pulsating toy against her vagina, the rhythmic throb eliciting sighs of pleasure and relaxation for the teenage girl. 

Sadie arches her back, ready to to get into the brunt of it. Her free hand slips under her back and fiddle with her bra strap until it comes undone. She grabs the bra and throws it off the side of bed. She then lays the toy on her stomach and pulls her legs up, she loops her thumbs around the sides of her panties and pulls them up and off, flinging them off the bed with her foot. 

Now completely bare, Sadie lays on her bed, vibrating dildo in hand and legs parted, her pussy with the slightest inkling of moisture, the wetness catching the dim light and glistening. Sadie repositions her toy, the tip of it pointed at her entrance, she pressed it forward, the tip slowly opening her canal. The mix of her natural lube with the saliva on the toy makes for easy entry, it slides in deep, halfway down the shaft in one thrust; not quite enough for the extra tip to reach her clit though.

“Oh…” Sadie moans as the toy throbs inside of her. She lightly bites her lip and she retracts the phallus, savoring how she clings to it as it slide out. She begins a slow rhythm of entry and exit, the entire process laden with lustful cooing and groans. With each thrust the pleasure courses through Sadie’s body, her hips start moving on their own, grinding into the toy for that sweet sensation. Her free hand finds its way up to her breasts, absent mindedly groping and squeezing her soft flesh for added stimulation..

With her snatch sopping wet Sadie decides that she is ready to really make herself cum. She searches for the switch on the base of the vibrator again and clicks it up three more notches, to maximum. The shaft, still buried inside her, begins to oscillate, twisting around, giving sadie one of the most euphoric if not strange feelings she has ever felt. She begins rapidly shoving the toy inside until it won’t go any further than pulling it only halfway back out, only before slamming it against her pelvis over and over again, as fast as her arm would allow her to pump. 

Her breathing is ragged as she fucks herself, her nipples are erect and her hips gyrate against the vibrating clit tickler. She can feel herself starting to go over the edge, its what she wants but she also wants to stay in her current haze of near-orgasmic pleasure. Sadie continue to assault herself with the vibrator, sick sloshing suction sounds emit from her pussy, the lewd noise would make her die of embarrassment if anyone heard, but she didn’t care about that now. All she wanted to do was cum!

“Ahh, ahh, oh god!” Sadie screeches as her body begins to convulse as her first orgasm overtakes her. she firmly plants the dildo inside herself and focuses solely on its pulsating as she rides out the orgasm, fluids leaking own her bubble butt and onto her sheets. 

Sadie immediately plunges the phallus back inside her self as soon as she is able, after such a short time she cums again after only a few strokes, her pussy quivers as her juices spurt out, staining her sheets further. 

Sadie falls back onto her pillow, thoroughly exhausted she pulls free the toy one last time and drops it, letting it fall onto the sheets. The puddle she is laying in doesn’t bother her. she grabs a blanket off the floor and barely covers herself up. The last thing the young girl says before she drifts off to sleep is “I’ll take care of the mess later.”


End file.
